Hemochromatosis is the most common progressive (and sometimes fatal) genetic disease in people of European descent. Hemochromatosis is a disease state characterized by an inappropriate increase in intestinal iron absorption. The increase can result in deposition of iron in organs such as the liver, pancreas, heart, and pituitary. Such iron deposition can lead to tissue damage and functional impairment of the organs.
In some populations, 60-100% of cases are attributable to homozygosity for a missense mutation at C282Y in the Histocompatibility iron (Fe) loading (HFE) gene, a major histocompatibility (MHC) non-classical class I gene located on chromosome 6p. Some patients are compound heterozygotes for C282Y and another mutation at H63D.
The invention is based on the discovery of novel mutations which are associated with aberrant iron metabolims, absorption, or storage, or in advanced cases, clinical hemochromatosis. Accordingly, the invention features a method of diagnosing an iron disorder, e.g., hemochromatosis or a genetic susceptibility to developing such a disorder, in a mammal by determining the presence of a mutation in exon 2 of an HFE nucleic acid. The mutation is not a Cxe2x86x92G missense mutation at position 187 of SEQ ID NO:1 which leads to a H63D substitution. The nucleic acid is an RNA or DNA molecule in a biological sample taken from the mammal, e.g. a human patient, to be tested. The presence of the mutation is indicative of the disorder or a genetic susceptibility to developing it. An iron disorder is characterized by an aberrant serum iron level, ferritin level, or percent saturation of transferrin compared to the level associated with a normal control individual. An iron overload disorder is characterized by abnormally high iron absorption compared to a normal control individual. Clinical hemochromatosis is defined by an elevated fasting transferrin saturation level of greater than 45% saturation.
For example, the mutation is a missense mutation at nucleotide 314 of SEQ ID NO:1 such as 314C which leads to the expression of mutant HFE gene product with amino acid substitution I105T. The I105 T mutation is located in the xcex11 helix of the HFE protein and participates in a hydrophobic pocket (the xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d pocket). The alpha helix structure of the xcex11 domain spans residues S80 to N108, inclusive. The I105T mutation is associated with an iron overload disorder.
(SEQ ID NO:1l GENBANK(copyright) Accession No. U60319)
Residues 1-22=leader sequence; xcex11 domain underlined; residues 63, 65, 93, and 105 indicated in bold type)
Other mutations include nucleotide 277 of SEQ ID NO:1, e.g., 277C which leads to expression of mutant HFE gene product G93R and one at nucleotide 193 of SEQ ID NO:1, e.g., 193T, which leads to expression of mutant HFE gene product S65C.
Any biological sample containing an HFE nucleic acid or gene product is suitable for the diagnostic methods described herein. For example, the biological sample to be analyzed is whole blood, cord blood, serum, saliva, buccal tissue, plasma, effusions, ascites, urine, stool, semen, liver tissue, kidney tissue, cervical tissue, cells in amniotic fluid, cerebrospinal fluid, hair or tears. Prenatal testing can be done using methods used in the art, e.g., amniocentesis or chorionic villa sampling. Preferably, the biological sample is one that can be non-invasively obtained, e.g., cells in saliva or from hair follicles.
The assay is also used to screen individuals prior to donating blood to blood banks and to test organ tissue, e.g., a donor liver, prior to transplantation into a recipient patient. Both donors and recipients are screened.
In some cases, a nucleic acid is amplified prior to detecting a mutation. The nucleic acid is amplified using a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to exon 2 and a second oligonucleotide primer is 3xe2x80x2 to exon 2. To detect mutation at nucleotide 314 of SEQ ID NO:1, a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to nucleotide 314 and a second oligonucleotide primer which is 3xe2x80x2 to nucleotide 314 is used in a standard amplification procedure such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR). To amplify a nucleic acid containing nucleotide 277 of SEQ ID NO:1, a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to nucleotide 277 and a second oligonucleotide primer which is 3xe2x80x2 to nucleotide 277 is used. Similarly, a nucleic acid containing nucleotide 193 of SEQ ID NO:1 is amplified using primers which flank that nucleotide. For example, for nucleotide 277, the first primer has a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 and said second oligonucleotide primer has a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:4, or the first primer has a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 and said second oligonucleotide primer has a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:16. Table 3, below, shows examples of primer pairs for amplification of nucleic acids in exons and introns of the HFE gene.
Mutations in introns of the HFE gene have now been associated with iron disorders and/or hemochromatosis. By xe2x80x9cexonxe2x80x9d is meant a segment of a gene the sequence of which is represented in a mature RNA product, and by xe2x80x9cintronxe2x80x9d is meant a segment of a gene the sequence of which is not represented in a mature RNA product. An intron is a part of a primary nuclear transcript which is subsequently spliced out to produce a mature RNA product, i.e., a mRNA, which is then transported to the cytoplasm. A method of diagnosing an iron disorder or a genetic susceptibility to developing the disorder is carried out by determining the presence or absence of a mutation in an intron of HFE genomic DNA in a biological sample. The presence of the mutation is indicative of the disorder or a genetic susceptibility to developing the disorder. The presence of a mutation in an intron is a marker for an exon mutation, e.g., a mutation in intron 4, e.g., at nucleotide 6884 of SEQ ID NO:27 is associated with the S65C mutation in exon 2. A mutation in intron 5, e.g., at nucleotide 7055 of SEQ ID NO:27 is associated with hemochromatosis. In some cases, intron mutations may adversely affect proper splicing of exons or may alter regulatory signals. Preferably, the intron 4 mutation is 6884C and the intron 5 mutation is 7055G. To amplify nucleic acid molecule containing nucleotide 6884 or 7055, primers which flank that nucleotide, e.g., those described in Table 3, are used according to standard methods. Nucleic acid-based diagnostic methods may or may not include a step of amplification to increase the number of copies of the nucleic acid to be analyzed. To detect a mutation in intron 4, a patient-derived nucleic acid may be amplified using a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to intron 4 and a second oligonucleotide primer which is 3xe2x80x2 to intron 4, and to detect a mutation in intron 5, the nucleic acid may be amplified using a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to intron 5 and a second oligonucleotide primer which is 3xe2x80x2 to intron 5 (see, e.g., Table 3).
In addition to nucleic acid-based diagnostic methods, the invention includes a method of diagnosing an iron overload disorder or a genetic susceptibility thereto by determining the presence of a mutation in a HFE gene product in a biological sample. For example, the mutation results in a decrease in intramolecular salt bridge formation in the mutant HFE gene product compared to salt bridge formation in a wild type HFE gene product. The mutation which affects salt bridge formation is at or proximal to residue 63 of SEQ ID NO:2, but is not amino acid substitution H63D. Preferably, the mutation is between residues 23-113, inclusive of SEQ ID NO:2 (Table 2), more preferably, it is between residues 90-100, inclusive, of SEQ ID NO:2, more preferably, it is between residues 58-68, inclusive, of SEQ ID NO:2, and most preferably, the mutation is amino acid substitution S65C. Alternatively, the mutation which affects salt bridge formation is a mutation, e.g., an amino acid substitution at residue 95 or proximal to residue 95 of SEQ ID NO:2. Preferably, the mutation is G93R. Such an HFE mutation is detected by immunoassay or any other ligand binding assay such as binding of the HFE gene product to a transferrin receptor. Mutations are also detected by amino acid sequencing, analysis of the structural conformation of the protein, or by altered binding to a carbohydrate or peptide mimetope.
A mutation indicative of an iron disorder or a genetic susceptibility to developing such a disorder is located in the xcex11 helix (e.g., which spans residues 80-108, inclusive, of SEQ ID NO:2) of an HFE gene product. The mutation may be an addition, deletion, or substitution of an amino acid in the wild type sequence. For example, the mutant HFE gene product contains the amino acid substitution I105T or G93R or in the loop of the xcex2 sheet of the HFE molecule, e.g., mutation S65C
Isolated nucleic acids encoding a mutated HFE gene products (and nucleic acids with nucleotide sequences complementary to such coding sequences) are also within the invention. Also included are nucleic acids which are at least 12 but less than 100 nucleotides in length. An isolated nucleic acid molecule is a nucleic acid molecule that is separated from the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 sequences with which it is immediately contiguous in the naturally occurring genome of an organism. xe2x80x9cIsolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid molecules include nucleic acid molecules which are not naturally occurring. For example, an isolated nucleic acid is one that has been amplified in vitro, e.g, by PCR; recombinantly produced; purified, e.g., by enzyme cleavage and gel separation; or chemically synthesized. For example, the restriction enzyme, Bst4C I (Sib Enzyme Limited, Novosibirsk, Russia), can be used to detect the G93R mutation (point mutation 277C); this enzyme cuts the mutated HFE nucleic acid but not the wild type HFE nucleic acid. Such nucleic acids are used as markers or probes for disease states. For example, a marker is a nucleic acid molecule containing a nucleotide polymorphism, e.g., a point mutation, associated with an iron disorder disease state flanked by wild type HFE sequences. The invention also encompasses nucleic acid molecules that hybridize, preferably under stringent conditions, to a nucleic acid molecule encoding a mutated HFE gene product (or a complementary strand of such a molecule). Preferably the hybridizing nucleic acid molecule is 400 nucleotides, more preferably 200 nucleotides, more preferably 100, more preferably 50, more preferably 25 nucleotides, more preferably 20 nucleotides, and most preferably 10-15 nucleotides, in length. For example, the nucleotide probe to detect a mutation is 13-15 nucleotides long. The nucleic acids are also used to produce recombinant peptides for generating antibodies specific for mutated HFE gene products. In preferred embodiments, an isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes an HFE polypeptide containing amino acid substitution I105T, G93R, or S65C, as well as nucleic acids the sequence of which are complementary to such nucleic acid which encode a mutant or wild type HFE gene product.
Also within the invention are substantially pure mutant HFE gene products, e.g., an HFE polypeptide containing amino acid substitution I105T, G93R, or S65C. Substantially pure or isolated HFE polypeptides include those that correspond to various functional domains of HFE or fragments thereof, e.g., a fragment of HFE that contains the xcex11 domain.
Wild type HFE binds to the transferrin receptor and regulates the affinity of transferrin receptor binding to transferrin. For example, a C282Y mutation in the HFE gene product reduces binding to the transferrin receptor, thus allowing the transferrin receptor to bind to transferrin (which leads to increased iron absorption).
The polypeptides of the invention encompass amino acid sequences that are substantially identical to the amino acid sequence shown in Table 2 (SEQ ID NO:2). Polypeptides of the invention are recombinantly produced, chemically synthesized, or purified from tissues in which they are naturally expressed according to standard biochemical methods of purification. Biologically active or functional polypeptides are those which possess one or more of the biological functions or activities of wild type HFE, e.g., binding to the transferrin receptor or regulation of binding of transferrin to the transferrin receptor. A functional polypeptide is also considered within the scope of the invention if it serves as an antigen for production of antibodies that specifically bind to an HFE epitope. In many cases, functional polypeptides retain one or more domains present in the naturally-occurring form of HFE.
The functional polypeptides may contain a primary amino acid sequence that has been altered from those disclosed herein. Preferably, the cysteine residues in exons 3 and 4 remain unchanged. Preferably the modifications consist of conservative amino acid substitutions. The terms xe2x80x9cgene productxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cproteinxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d are used herein to describe any chain of amino acids, regardless of length or post-translational modification (for example, glycosylation or phosphorylation). Thus, the term xe2x80x9cHFE polypeptide or gene productxe2x80x9d includes full-length, naturally occurring HFE protein, as well a recombinantly or synthetically produced polypeptide that correspond to a full-length naturally occurring HFE or to a particular domain or portion of it.
The term xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a nucleic acid or peptide that is substantially free of cellular material, viral material, or culture medium when produced by recombinant DNA techniques, or chemical precursors or other chemicals when chemically synthesized. Polypeptides are said to be xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d when they are within preparations that are at least 60% by weight (dry weight) the compound of interest. Preferably, the preparation is at least 75%, more preferably at least 90%, and most preferably at least 99%, by weight the compound of interest. Purity can be measured by any appropriate standard method, for example, by column chromatography, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, or HPLC analysis.
Diagnostic kits for identifying individuals suffering from or at risk of developing an iron disorder are also within the invention. A kit for detecting a nucleotide polymorphism associated with an iron disorder or a genetic susceptibility thereto contains an isolated nucleic acid which encodes at least a portion of the wild type or mutated HFE gene product, e.g., a portion which spans a mutation diagnostic for an iron disorder or hemochromatosis (or a nucleic acid the sequence of which is complementary to such a coding sequence). A kit for the detection of the presence of a mutation in exon 2 of an HFE nucleic acid contains a first oligonucleotide primer which is 5xe2x80x2 to exon 2 and a second oligonucleotide primer is 3xe2x80x2 to exon 2, and a kit for an antibody-based diagnostic assay includes an antibody which preferentially binds to an epitope of a mutant HFE gene product, e.g., an HFE polypeptide containing amino acid substitution I105T, G93R, or S65C, compared to its binding to the wild type HFE polypeptide. An increase in binding of the mutant HFE-specific antibody to a patient-derived sample (compared to the level of binding detected in a wild type sample or sample derived from a known normal control individual) indicates the presence of a mutation which is diagnostic of an iron disorder, i.e., that the patient from which the sample was taken has an iron disorder or is at risk of developing one. The kit may also contain an antibody which binds to an epitope of wild type HFE which contains residue 105, 93, or 65. In the latter case, reduced binding of the antibody to a patient-derived HFE gene product (compared to the binding to a wild type HFE gene product or a gene product derived from a normal control individual) indicates the presence of a mutation which is diagnostic of an iron disorder, i.e., that the patient from which the sample was taken has an iron disorder or is at risk of developing one.
Individual mutations and combinations of mutations in the HFE gene are associated with varying severity of iron disorders. For example, the C282Y mutation in exon 4 is typically associated with clinical hemochromatosis, whereas other HFE mutations or combinations of mutations in HFE nucleic acids are associated with disorders of varying prognosis. In some cases, hemochromatosis patients have been identified which do not have a C282Y mutation. The I105T and G93R mutations are each alone associated with an increased risk of iron overload (compared to, e.g., the H63D mutational one), and the presence of both the I105T and H63D mutation is associated with hemochromatosis. Accordingly, the invention includes a method of determining the prognosis for hemochromatosis in a mammal suffering from or at risk of developing said hemochromatosis by (a) detecting the presence or absence of a first mutation in exon 4 in each allele of an HFE nucleic acid, e.g., patient-derived chromosomal DNA, and (b) detecting the presence of a second mutation in exon 2 in each allele of the nucleic acid. The presence of the first mutation in both chromosomes, i.e. an exon 4 homozygote such as a C282Y homozygote, indicates a more negative prognosis compared to the presence of the second mutation in one or both chromosomes, i.e., an exon 2 heterozygote or homozygote. An exon 4 mutation homozygote is also associated with a more negative prognosis compared to the presence of a first mutation (exon 4) in one allele and the presence of the second mutation (exon 2) in one allele, i.e., a compound heterozygote.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.